


Rainbow-Haired Boy In Atlanta

by ultsmrk



Series: — for lauren; [2]
Category: NCT
Genre: Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 12:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17141939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultsmrk/pseuds/ultsmrk
Summary: Johnny finally meets the person he had been talking online with for months, making their Christmas even more magical.





	Rainbow-Haired Boy In Atlanta

**Author's Note:**

  * For [johnnystiddies_95](https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnnystiddies_95/gifts).



> This is for my best friend Tyler, known as dongyuwin on Twitter. Ty, we’ve been friends now for around five months, and I’ve cherished each moment. You really mean a fucking lot to me.  
> Time for me to repay you back for all those fics, huh? Merry Christmas to Johnny’s fave boy.
> 
> Bunny

It was around one in the morning, on a cold Christmas Eve in Seoul. The dorm is quiet, with most of the members asleep, tucked soundly in their beds to preserve their energy for tomorrow and the day after, where excitement will fill the air and important family time, whether with your immediate family or friends that you feel  _ are _ your family, will be shared. Everything was calm.

 

In his room, tucked under his covers with his phone screen all but blinding him, Johnny bites his lip, stifling his laughter so not to wake his members so early in the morning. He is exhausted; he told everyone he was off to sleep hours before, yet, here he lays on his phone. Keeping his laughter in, he taps out a message.

 

_ That’s so funny! I can’t laugh, I’ll wake everyone up! _

 

Hitting send, he awaits a reply. Such a conversation goes back and forth, and he passes out at some point — at least, that’s what he can remember.

 

The next day, Johnny is falling asleep constantly. Mark notices this, and chuckles. Nudging his hyung with his elbow, Mark grins at him.

 

“Late night?” Mark asks. Johnny yawns, nodding.

 

“I had a bit of trouble going off to sleep…”

 

“Or,” Mark says. “You were up late talking to  _ him _ again.”

 

The ‘him’ refers to someone he had been talking to online; a fan of his group, more specifically him. His name was Tyler, he was from Atlanta. Johnny found him funny, and enjoyed his company. 

 

Of course, Johnny couldn’t just message a fan from the public NCT account; such a thing would arouse suspicion for media outlets, followed by a lot of clearing up on SM’s part. Instead, Johnny made a seperate account, masking the typical NCTzen. 

 

He chose a name quite easy, going under the username  _ ultseos _ . He chose a profile picture from a selfie he knew had been uploaded before, matching it with a header — he got tips thanks to Mark’s own “internet friend”. 

 

From here, he didn’t immediately message the boy. It took him a little while, around a month, before initial communications started. He and Tyler’s relationship began in July of that year, and they had talked every day, for hours, ever since.

 

Most within the group don’t know about this relationship, aside from Mark. Of course, Johnny had never given out his full profile online, hinting certain truthful facts like his name and that he lived in Korea. However, he spun a lie that he was a student, studying abroad in Korea to become a teacher. To keep such a thing underwraps, Johnny never participated in the Twitter “selca days” that were held monthly, yet still retweeted each one he was sent, especially by Tyler.

 

“When are you gonna meet him, dude?” Mark asks. “You seem to really like him.”

 

Johnny smiles, fondly remembering the times he had uploaded a selfie to the NCT main account before hurriedly switching to his other account to see Tyler gush over it. He does admit, at times, certain things his friend says about him can be rather awkward to stomach, yet, to see someone love a person they have never met so much, to hear such genuine emotion portrayed even through words on a screen, fascinated Johnny. 

 

Johnny sighs, “I wish I could. But you know our managers won’t allow that. Think of the scandal it might cause.”

 

Mark nods. “Yeah.. but, surely you can think of something? Like, you really wanna see him, right? He takes up pretty much all your time, and, you’re always so happy because of him.”

 

Johnny feels his cheeks get hotter, a blush rising as he thinks back to each time Tyler had made him smile. The soft rants, the selfies Tyler had sent. When he wrote such an caring note for him on his birthday. Talking to Johnny during his low points, as Johnny had done for him. 

 

Christmas was around the corner, and, remembering how Tyler mentioned he was gonna be alone gave Johnny an idea. A smile plastered itself on his face. Johnny then turns to Mark.

 

“Can I borrow your laptop?”

 

“Why?”

 

“Don’t ask why, just let me use it.”

 

Mark pulls a face, remembering the last time he had let Johnny use his laptop. However, he soon softens up, as he slowly catches on, as Johnny flashes the puppy-dog eyes.

 

“Alright. Just give it back when you’re done, Romeo.”

 

Johnny runs off, yelling back a “ _ Thanks! _ ” towards Mark. Getting the laptop from the younger boy’s room, Johnny is out the door and towards the office - the WiFi was better there, and none of the members would be around to interrupt him.

 

Johnny enters the practice room, quickly setting up. Turning on the laptop, he logs into Skype, before typing a message out on Twitter.

 

_ Ty, what’s your Skype? _

 

A message comes back moments later.

 

_ Johnny? Now? It’s really late.. _

 

Johnny hisses, forgetting that it was probably nearing midnight in Atlanta compared to his 3PM in Seoul. But, he continues on, knowing that won’t matter if this goes ahead.

 

_ Please? You said you didn’t wanna be alone on Christmas. Plus, we can finally see each other! Haven’t you wondered what I look like? _

 

Johnny waits with bated breath, before he finally gets the answer he hoped for.

 

_ Okay. Give me two minutes to boot up my laptop. If I get in trouble, I’m blaming you. _

 

Johnny shoots Tyler a Skype Friend request, which is soon accepted. Moments later, Johnny requests the video chat. The call connects, and Johnny is met with a gobsmacked Tyler.

 

“No. Fucking. Way.”

 

Johnny chuckles, as Tyler has a near mental breakdown right in front of him.

 

“I’m in so much shit!” Tyler gasps. “P-Please don’t judge me for what I said about you— to you!”

 

“It’s fine.” Johnny laughs. “It was weird at first, but, the softer stuff made it seem less weird. You really do like me, huh?”

 

“Is that even a valid question?!” Tyler blinks a few times, staring at his idol, his hero, in complete awe. “Are you sure this isn’t a prank? You aren’t a look-a-like?”

 

“Nope. If word gets out, I’m in deep shit.” Johnny confesses. “But, I don’t care. I really wanted to see you, and, you said you didn’t wanna be alone on Christmas.” 

 

“How did you even… like, how did you even find me on Twitter?” Tyler asks. “Do the guys know?”

 

“Only Mark. And his  _ friend _ . She helped me out with the account layout.”

 

“No way. And the username..?”

 

“She came up with that too. Pretty much just her username, but, with my name and not Mark’s.”

 

“You talked to her before me? I’m gonna kill her..” Tyler says, seriously at first, before he laughs. “So, is that thing like really true? The  _ friend _ situation.”

 

“I’ll have to ask. But, most likely. So long as you don’t tell a soul.”

 

“Got it.” Tyler promises.

 

“Also.. don’t tell anyone about us, okay?”

 

“... _ Us _ ?” Tyler asks, raising his eyebrow. “Is this your confession to me, Johnny Seo? Is this my fanfiction coming to life..?”

 

“Maybe?” 

 

The two of them spend the next few hours talking, and laughing, and becoming closer than they had been through Twitter DMs. Johnny hadn’t been so happy in months, and all this was due to his rainbow-haired Atlanta boy.

 

“It’s probably really late over there.” Johnny says. “Sorry I kept you up.”

 

“It’s fine.” Tyler says. “After seeing you, I don’t give a shit. Thanks for making my Christmas, Johnny.”

 

“You’re welcome, Ty. Maybe next year, I can come down and see you? If NCT tours America.”

 

“Yeah, maybe.” Tyler says, feeling the wind being taken out of him at the thought of him genuinely meeting Johnny, not through a screen. “I’ll show you around the city, we can get a coffee or something.”

 

“A proper date.” Johnny agrees. Tyler blinks at him, and Johnny swears that he saw him blush. 

 

“Okay, okay. Go off to sleep, Ty. Merry Christmas. Talk to you tomorrow.”

 

“Goodnight.” Tyler logs off, and Johnny stares at the screen, his mind blown by what had happened. He knew he was  _ definitely _ in some level of crap, but, he didn’t care. His heart was pounding, his breath was short and he was shaking, but, he had a smile on his face either way. 

 

All Johnny wanted since debut was to fall in love. And, he had finally found it from his rainbow-haired boy in Atlanta


End file.
